The Light In The Darkness
by Pegasister and FanWing 4lyfe
Summary: Life is hard when you are different from the others. Clearsky is an albino NightWing and she is struggling to live a normal life. Her coloration gets her bullied a lot in school, and the queen believes in the "Purity of the tribe". Clearsky isn't even sure why she hasn't run away yet...
1. Prologue

The night was dark, and two dragons sat in their home in the rainforest. Zodiac paced the room, glancing first at his mate, Victory, and then to the gray egg that rested in her talons, and then back again.

"Stop pacing like that," Victory said. "You're going to wear a groove in the floor if you keep up like that." Her gentle tone and calming green eyes were enough to relax him. She had dark green scales and a warm smile.

Zodiac took a deep breath. "Hey, do you know where the boys are? They should be back by now. They wouldn't want to miss their own sister's hatching!" Just then two dragons burst through the door.

The older one, Nightshade, was a shade of deep purple with light blue eyes. Despite being the oldest brother, he was smaller than Thoughtsearcher. Thoughtsearcher was pure black with striking yellow eyes. He also had silver teardrops next to his eyes, showing that he was hatched with the gift of mind reading.

"We're here," said Nightshade, panting. His scales gleamed with sweat. "We are sorry that we're late, but we were held up by a RainWing trying to give us some mangos."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you two are here before she hatched. It would have been a shame if you weren't here," said Victory.

A noise came from within the egg, it sounded like a small dragonet. A crack split the surface of the eggshell, and more noises came out.

Zodiac quivered in anticipation. What if something's wrong with her? What if she is strange? She would be bullied in school, not to mention ridiculed by all she meets. What if-

"Dad, I'm sure she will be fine. Stop thinking so many before my head explodes!" Thoughtsearcher interrupted his thoughts.

"Right, sorry son. It's just so exciting!" Another crack, and then the top of the egg broke away, revealing the tiny dragonet inside. Victory pulled her out, being careful with her small head.

There was something different about the dragonet. She lifted her tiny white head and opened her eyelids, revealing her small, pink eyes. She stretched her wings, which were a light shade of pink fading into white with small silver scales on them.

She yawned and fell slowly asleep in Victory's talons. "What is wrong with her scales?" asked Nightshade.

"I think I know what this is," Thoughtsearcher said. "She is albino."

"What is an albino? I've never heard of it before," asked Zodiac. He scratched his head in confusion.  
"It means that her scales and her eyes look different from normal NightWings, there is nothing wrong with her." Victory said, looking down at the dragonet. She brushed her tiny face with her tail softly and then said, "I think I have a name in mind. We should call her Clearsky."

* * *

 **So this is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction. It is about an albino NightWing named Clearsky. Please give me feedback if you see something I should change. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Clearsky hated being different. She felt as though she didn't belong and in truth, she didn't. Mysticthought and her group of pals made that quite clear. If that weren't enough, her brothers teased her at home.

She was sitting on a bench in the classroom reading her favorite scroll when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up from her scroll and saw a familiar face. "What do you want, Mysticthought?" She growled under her breath.

She had dark purple scales and a lavender underbelly, which matched her brilliant eyes. She had a long strand of gems of all sorts wrapped loosely around her horns and neck.

"Why, I only wanted to ask you something. Are your parents ashamed of you? You are an abomination, after all. And besides, your scale colors indicate that you mustn't be a real NightWing." She grinned.

"No, my parents are not ashamed, and they think I am beautiful the way I am. I can assure you that I am a pureblood NightWing. Now, was there anything else?" Clearsky clenched her jaw.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that you are a true idiot if you think that anyone actually cares about you," she said, laughing. "Nobody could love a dragon like you. Your family must not be very smart to love a creature like you."

The last sentence got to her. She stood up slowly from the bench, never removing her gaze from Mysticthought. She was pretending to cry to give her a false sense that she had hit her soft spot. Suddenly, Clearsky reached out her talon, grasping her by the neck.

"You can say whatever you want to me, but you NEVER insult my family!" Clearsky threw her to the other side of the cave, causing a loud thud that echoed through the caves of the school. All the other dragonets in the room turned and stared. Clearskies was fuming. Professor Crimsonwing ran into the room.  
"What is going on in here?!", he shouted. The other NightWings pointed their talons at Clearsky. She backed away nervously as he walked toward her. He towered over her, his mahogany scales casting a dark shadow over her. "You, young lady, are coming with me."

* * *

 **Just like the prologue, I will be looking for feedback. I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far.**


End file.
